bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonard Hofstadter's Bedroom
Episodes Leonard's room is featured in: *[ S01E02 ] - Leonard is awakened when Sheldon goes to clean Penny's apartment *[ S01E09 ] - Penny helps Leonard pick out something to wear *[ S01E10 ] - Sheldon wakes Leonard up to talk *[ S02E06 ] - Sheldon seeks Leonard's help against Ramona *[ S02E10 ] - Penny convinces Leonard that Stephanie has moved in, Leonard and Stephanie have sex Furnishings *S01E02 wood multi-hook coat hanger, on wall behind the door *S01E02 wood night stand *S01E02 digital clock/alarm *S01E02 lamp with squared shade *S01E02 bed with wood headboard featuring vertical bars *S01E02 dark wood bookshelf with 2 lower storage doors *S01E09 striped, light colored wing arm chair, left of closet *S01E09 Dual swing arm lamp at right side of bed *S01E09 CD storage stand *S01E09 small oscillating fan *S01E09 wood dresser *S01E09 striped bench at foot of bed *S01E10 round rattan clothes hamper, behind the door *S01E10 wood rolling chair in front of bookshelf *S01E10 night stand, black and brown, with drawers, right of bed *S01E10 black metallic folding table frame with glass topper at far right of room Artwork *S01E02 framed boxed circuit *S01E02 black and white photo of bi-plane *S01E02 Unidentified: painting of a ship, on orange sunset, above the bed *S01E09 Vintage Flight III black and white photograph by Janet Van Arsdale , on top of the bookshelf **this was to the left of the front door in the pilot episode, but was replaced with the Captain Future poster *S01E10 Chicago jazz poster, framed at right of the bed *Chewbacca-Hoth Encounter - seen to left of bed - artwork by artist Chris Wahl: see his blog *Caught Again print by artist Eric Joyner (sometimes referred to as "Robot Lineup") seen above the bed *Defend and Protect poster - limited edition Star Wars Rebel Alliance image by artist Mike Kungl, seen to left of bed *Just Another Day in LA poster by artist Eric Joyner - Godzilla, King Kong, Star Trek, etc. in one image! Figurines *S01E10 black and white robot figure, similar to Robosapien, on top right of the bookshelf *S01E10 second robot figuring on top of dresser *[S02E06] DC Direct 13 inch Batgirl figurine on the table to the right of the bed (it's usually displayed out in the living room alcove) *Star Wars: Han Solo in Stormtrooper Disguise, 12-inch collectible from Sideshow Collectibles (limited edition of 2,000). The Luke Skywalker from this set is seen on the bookshelves behind the couch in the living room, far left side, since "The Vengence Formulation" *Star Wars: Chewbacca Soft Vinyl Model Kit , from Kotobukiya Super Hero/Comic Collectibles *S01E02 Leonard's green lightsaber (Leonard wields it after hearing a noise late at night in "The Big Bran Hypothesis", mocks Sheldon with it after the power goes out in "The Friendship Contraction", and Penny and Sheldon try a contest where they spin around it and then rush over to do a division problem while still dizzy in "The Re-Entry Minimization") *Leonard's bat signal (mentioned by Leonard in "The Recombination Hypothesis", but previously Stephanie supposedly threw it out in "The Vartabedian Conundrum") Other/Miscellaneous *S01E09 armillary sphere on top of the bookshelf *S01E10 Cut-away model of DC-7 jet, on top of the bookshelf **was on the shelves behind the couch in the pilot episode, but was replaced with the Space Shuttle *S01E10 Queen Mary souveniers on nightstand (t-shirt, hat, snow globe, and mug, all from the gift shop) Photo Gallery: Leonard's Bedroom Vintageflight3.jpg Leonardpaintingship.jpg Leonard-above-bed.jpg S01e09 wide closet.jpg S01e09 right side.jpg S01E09 kandor.jpg S01e09 bed.jpg s01e10 right side.jpg|S01E10 - right side of room s01e10 wide shot.jpg|S01E10 - wide shot s01e10 chicago poster.jpg|S01E10 - Chicago jazz poster s01e10 armillary sphere.jpg|S01E10 armillary sphere S01E10 - broad shot.jpg Category:Locations Category:Film Sets Category:The Apartment Building Category:Leonard Category:Residences Category:Trivial Category:Articles With Photos